Mi nuevo sueño
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: no todas las bellas mujeres rechazan al rubio cocinero de los sombreros de paja.
**Este es un min, mini, mini, fic para mi mejor amiga que ama al sexy cocinero de los sombreros de paja, para ella con todo el cariño del mundo... así que Karishi aquí esta 3**

* * *

 **Mi nuevo sueño**

En la cubierta del Sunny todo era tranquilo, aunque suene extraño estaba todo tranquilo en la cubierta del barco de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, estaban cerca de una isla de verano, quizás por el calor que sentían y que impedían que Luffy anduviese revoloteando de lado a lado.

En la cocina se encontraba como siempre el rubio cocinero, preparando deliciosas bebidas para sus bellas nakamas, aunque una mirada marrón no dejaba que se concentre en la realización de las bebidas, sentía como aquellos ojos penetraban su nuca y cada movimiento que él hacía.

-ne, Sanji-kun? Esas delicias que preparas, para quién son realmente?-le hablo desde su lugar la bella chica de mirada marrón.

-…-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, por alguna razón sabía que debía escoger muy bien sus palabras- pa…par..para ustedes mi querida Karishi-chan.

-mmm! Y cuál es la más especial de esas bebidas, Sanji-kun-la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de él susurrando las palabras cerca de su oído.

-por qué…-y la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que por instinto el chico volteo hacia donde estaba la fuente de sonido, pero no calculo que la chica estaba demasiado cerca de él, haciendo así que sus rostros tan solo estén a milímetros.

.

.

Lo que sucedía era que hace algunos meses se había unido a la tripulación una nueva nakama, quien al conocer el sueño de Sanji de encontrar el All Blue se sintió fuertemente atraída, además que a sus ojos era apuesto, caballeroso y la persona que ella había estado buscando. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que no todo era perfecto y que él era de los hombres que aman a todas las mujeres, algo que hacía que los celos de la chica fueran increíblemente desbordante incluso con Nami y Robin, aunque claro sabía que ellas no tomaban en cuenta los coqueteos del cocinero. Durante los viajes Karishi decidió que lograría que el rubio solo la mirase a ella, y justamente por eso a cada segundo que pudiese estar a solas con el rubio atacaría, y no era como si ella no había logrado llamar su atención del todo, se había dado cuenta que no le era indiferente a pesar de que coqueteaba con ella como con las demás, percibía el nerviosismo de él cada vez que la elogiaba.

Es por eso que ese día había decidido ser más directa y dar un ataque frontal, aunque no sabía cómo resultaría todo.

.

.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas, Sanji acostumbrado al rechazo de la mayoría de las mujeres, aun no daba crédito que precisamente ella la chica que en un comienzo le robo el aliento más que cualquier otra, estuviera coqueteándole abiertamente. En ese momento podía percibir el aroma a frutos rojos que ella desplegaba, un aroma tan embriagante, que no logro contenerse más y cerró la escasa distancia que los separaba, no lo pensó simplemente deseaba probar el sabor de aquellos finos labios, tuvo un segundo de lucidez dentro de aquel embrujo en el que se encontraba y se separó de ella, esperaba el golpe en seco de ella hacía él, pero nada.

La peli castaña simplemente estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, lo había logrado, vio el bacilo en los ojos del chico, sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero ella dejo de hacerlo decidió ya no pensar más y con un impulso atrapo los labios de Sanji con los suyos, quería que se dé cuenta de lo que ´provocaba en ella, los celos que la carcomían cuando corría tras cualquier falda, quería que supiera que solo la mire a ella, que ella solo lo ve a él.

Luego de unos largos minutos en que las palabras sobraban, se separaron, por supuesto las bebidas yacían olvidadas en la encimera, ambos sonrojados se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-yo…yo…-él rompió el silencio

-me gustas Sanji-kun, me gustas desde el primer día, por favor acéptame, quizás no soy la mitad de bella como las demás chicas a las cuales coqueteas, pero yo te quiero-le corto la palabra, unas lágrimas rebeldes aparecían en la comisura de sus ojos.

-baka!, como decirle que no a la única que logro hacerme olvidar mi sueño, porque creía que ya lo había encontrado- la tomo de la nuca haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho, dándole suaves caricias en su largo y ondulado cabello- eres mi All Blue Karishi, eres mi sueño.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido del agrado de quien lo haya leído, y como vuelvo a decir esto es con todo el amor recubierto de dulce para mi amiga Karishi :)**


End file.
